


Accent

by octo3010



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Drabble, Fluff, Js, Kurt's accent is adorable, M/M, This is cute but its also a lil adult, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octo3010/pseuds/octo3010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan really likes Kurt's accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Logan or Kurt, sadly.

He had a thing for his accent, he really did. How he'd say his name so richly. It was practically obscene, sounded like it came straight from some foreign porno. He was exotic, and would mix up his English and German, when he couldn't find the right words. How he'd say "Ja" so sweetly and how he called Logan his love. 

_Mein Lieber._

It made the mutant's heart swell with pride and happiness. It made him think about how long Kurt was spend practicing English, only for all his work to be reduced to frantic cries in bed.  
Surely, he loved his kind, generous personality, and truly he adored his unique features and beautiful looks. _But that accent._

He couldn't help but be turned on by it, or be drawn to it. It sounded so oblivious at times, and yet when it needed to be, it sounded seductive and smooth. He loved when Kurt would trouble himself with trying to remember some words, and mutter in his own tongue before finding some synonym for what he was trying to convey. His eyes would spring open in success and his elf-like ears would twitch up in excitement. It was adorable.

He liked learning new words, one way or another. Like when he'd learn what "Herr" had meant. 

_Herr Logan._ It sent shivers down his spine. Or when he had learnt what "Bitte" meant, after hearing it escape from the German's mouth again and again and again.

The blue mutant had him wrapped around his little finger, or tail. And Logan was perfectly fine that way. As long as he could hear him talk. Logan could go blind, lose his touch, go mute even,

But as long as he could listen to his elf speak so beautifully, he would always be okay.


End file.
